Lost in A Dream
by Angel Black1
Summary: In Ginny's 6th year (Ron's 7th) the Weasley family is dealt a blow that hits Ginny harder than the others. Who will be able to comfort her when all she can feel is despair?


In a small room at the Burrow, Ginny Weasley sat on her bed reading her school list. Ginny grinned slightly, looking around her room. She had redecorated it this summer, after finally convincing her mum that Teddy bears and pink curtains were a bit babyish for a sixth year. They Teddy bears had been removed; with the exception of the one she had had sense birth. The pink curtains were now white and sheer. Her walls were painted a gentle lilac color.  
  
On her dresser was a vase of lilacs and white roses. At her bedposts she had tied bunches of lilacs and violets so she would smell them as she fell asleep. Taking a deep breath, she smiled softly. Ginny laid back on her soft white comforter, thinking of all the changes the Burrow had went through after her father had been promoted to head of his department.  
  
It was still the same old Burrow, only with new furniture. Percy was living in his own flat, which was close to the Ministry, where he had taken over Crouch's job three years ago. Fred and George, after discovering a talent with children, had found jobs in London. Charlie was still in Romania, and Bill still worked for Gringots. The only brothers Ginny saw often were Ron, who was still living at home to finish up his final year at Hogwarts and Bill who returned home to visit often.  
  
Bill was by far her favorite brother. Ron would always be there when she needed someone and she knew he loved her, but he was fairly inattentive for the most part. Ginny groaned to herself suddenly, remembering that Harry would be coming today.  
  
She and Ron had been keeping one another company this summer, mostly for a lack of better company on his part, and she had enjoyed their games of chess or simply talking with him. She knew that once Harry came she would be shunted once again. Hermione would be here and always made a point to spend time with her, but Ginny knew the older girl would rather spend time with the boys.  
  
Ginny knew she couldn't really blame them for excluding her. She had kept them at a distance as well, but she also couldn't say that they had even made much of an effort to befriend her. Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on her door.  
  
"Ginny! Harry will be here in a few minutes!" Ron shouted through the door.  
  
"Bully for Harry," Ginny muttered to herself. To Ron she called, "All right, I'll be down in a moment."  
  
Ginny picked up a brush and pulled her red hair with its loose curls into a pony tail. She looked at her reflection and sighed. She had too many freckles on her nose, she was pale, and her hair was too red. She was too short and too skinny. She also hated her curls. They made her look like a little child with her small stature and freckles. She could deal with her red hair if only it could be smooth and straight. After a moment she rolled her brown eyes.  
  
"I don't know why I even care how I look. After all, it's only Harry," she muttered to herself. She took her time going down the stairs, not realizing that she didn't feel the same excitement about Harry being here as she normally would.  
  
Harry was standing in their kitchen, dusting the ashes off his clothes, when Ginny finally came down. Hermione was standing next to Harry and waved at Ginny when she saw the younger girl. Her mum was fussing over him as usual, saying that the Muggles must be starving him. Ginny grinned slightly at this-compared to the meals Mum served, anything else would be starvation.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Hi, Hermione," Ginny said dully after a moment. "Sense you have been starved, would you like a sandwich? I'm making one for myself."  
  
Ron, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley gaped at her. Where was the blushing, stuttering little girl? She definitely looked the same, yet she seemed so different. Instead of being overly excited at having The-Boy-Who-Lived in her house, she seemed almost bored. For some unknown reason, Harry found this almost disappointing.  
  
Ginny avoided the three friends for the rest of their visit, with the exception of Hermione, who was sharing a room with Ginny. When the boys brought up Ginny's 'peculiar' behavior, Hermione stated blatantly that she had grown up. Ron seemed to take offense at this.  
  
Bill was home when they went to Diagon Alley, and noticed Ginny's reluctance to accompany Harry, Ron and Hermione. He therefore stepped in and teasingly asked if his favorite sister would like to shop with him-he needed to get new robes. Ginny grinned gratefully at Bill and had flooed to Diagon Alley before the other three could say a word.  
  
Ginny waited and after a moment Bill Apparated next to her. He threw an arm around his little sister. Ginny hugged Bill gratefully.  
  
"Thank you so much, Bill," She said.  
  
"What's with you, luv?" Bill asked, his eyes full of concern. "You haven't blushed once all day, and Harry was sitting right next to you at breakfast! Then you didn't want to shop with the others-is something wrong?"  
  
Ginny was going to smile and say of course everything was all right, but she looked up in his eyes and found her smile ebbing away. Taking a deep breath she said, "I guess I just grew out of that, Bill. After the Chamber of Secrets, I wanted to be with them all the time. They made me feel.well, safe. But now.I don't want them to protect me anymore."  
  
"Why's that, luv?" Bill prodded gently as they walked down the street.  
  
"Because that's all I am to them!" Ginny cried in exasperation. "Someone to protect. That's the only time they care, if I'm not in danger than I might as well not exist!"  
  
Bill wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders and gave them an understanding squeeze. She sighed and felt her anger ebbing away, and slowly felt embarrassed. She never had outbursts like that, where did that one come from? Years of being ignored, I suppose, Ginny thought bitterly.  
  
"So, 'Ginia, my love," Bill said and Ginny smiled at the nickname, "How much money did Mum and Dad give you?"  
  
Ginny opened her coin purse to reveal a small fortune of Gallons, Sickles and a few Knuts. "I can get new books this year! And nicer robes than before. Not new ones, of course, but they'll fit this year at least."  
  
Bill thought a minute before looking at her saying, "Your birthday's coming up, isn't it?"  
  
Ginny frowned. She looked at Bill incrediously saying, "Bill you know perfectly well that my birthday isn't until the end of January.don't you?"  
  
"That's close enough for me, Ginia," Bill said with a grin. Ginny laughed and asked what he had in mind.  
  
"How about I buy your books for you?" Bill said. Ginny stared at him as if he had grown an extra head.  
  
"That way," Bill continued, "You can buy new robes."  
  
Ginny began to grin slowly, and then she enveloped Bill in a big hug.  
  
"Thanks, Bill!" Ginny cried. Bill laughed and tugged her school list from her hands and told her to go ahead and buy her robes. He'd get her books for her and meet her there.  
  
Ginny smiled happily and walked to the robe shop. The witch swooped down upon her immediately and had her stand on a tall stool. Soon Ginny was draped in fabric as the witch set to work.  
  
"Hogwarts, dear?" The witched asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Ginny replied, her voice muffled from under the fabric.  
  
"You'll be a.fourth year, then?"  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth in irritation and forced a smile when they fabric was pulled over hear head saying, "Sixth."  
  
The witch simply nodded and was off again, saying she'd be back in a moment. As soon as she was out of the room, Ginny heard cold laughter from beside her. Ginny turned to look at who laughed. Beside her was a young man with grey eyes, silvery hair, a pale face, and unreadable grey eyes. Ginny felt herself blushing. Not Malfoy! She thought desperately, wishing to disappear on the spot.  
  
She noticed how very tall he was, standing on a stool the same size as hers. She took a deep breath and looked away as he continued to laugh.  
  
"She thought you were a fourth year, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy drawled lazily.  
  
Ginny looked resolutely at the wall infront of her. She had always been terrified of all Malfoys, especially after her first year. She didn't fancy being left alone with him, but she couldn't well just leave. Beside her, Draco frowned when he saw her ignoring him.  
  
"Not," he continued lazily, "that I can blame her."  
  
Ginny looked at Malfoy curiously despite herself. His cold grey eyes bored into her and he smiled slowly when he saw that he had her attention once again. Ginny tried desperately not to fidget under his scrutiny.  
  
"Tell me, Weasley," Draco taunted, "does your family feed you at all? Is that what makes you so small?"  
  
Ginny felt her cheeks burn once more, and she turned away again. She was grateful when the witch came back and finished Malfoy quickly. He paid the witch and she went to get some change for him.  
  
Malfoy stepped off the stool and passed by Ginny, too close for her comfort. He stopped just before her, and with her standing on the stool, they were at eye level. Feeling her discomfort he leaned in close to her. Ginny could smell his cologne-it smelt spicey. To her horror, she thought he smells good.  
  
"At least you'll be properly clothed this year, Weasley," Malfoy drawled in her ear, smirking as she shivered in fear. "Nothing to say, Weasley?" He said after a moment. He stepped back and examined her insolently.  
  
"I'll be seeing you again, I'm sure, Weasley," He muttered as he swept past her.  
  
When Bill met her fifteen minutes later, Ginny was sitting on a large stone outside. She was still shaken by her encounter with Malfoy, and she jumped when Bill put his hand on her shoulder. She looked around in a panic and Bill laughed.  
  
"Easy, girl," he teased. "You look like you were waiting for someone to strangle you. Did you get your robes? Good, then, there's a tea shop around the corner, what do you say we try to soothe those nerves of yours?"  
  
Ginny let Bill lead her away, grateful that he wasn't asking questions. She sat down in a booth and he brought her hot tea with honey and milk in it. Soon Bill had Ginny laughing and Malfoy was pushed to the back of her mind. She didn't even notice when Malfoy and his parents entered the small shop and sat at a booth not far from her.  
  
Before Ginny knew it, she was stepping off the Hogwarts Express. Her arms were linked with her friend's Kelli and Sara. The group was happily laughing and catching up. Ron shook his head in bewilderment when Ginny walked right past him, Harry, and Hermione without even noticing them. Hermione simply smiled.  
  
Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the sorting to end. Her stomach grumbled and Kelli leaned over and began singing "Cheeseburger in Paradise" as Harlan, Harold was sorted into Slytherin. The three friends' sniggered softly-Kelli's parents were Muggles and big fans of Jimmy Buffet.  
  
After the last first year was sorted, the golden plates filled with food. Ginny and her friends dove in at Albus Dumbledore's invitation, loading their plates with food. Seamus Finnigan, who was sitting near them, teased the girls about their appetites.  
  
Halfway through the meal, Ginny felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She automatically looked to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy staring steadily at her. He again gave her an insolent stare, and she felt her cheeks heating up. He then smirked and Ginny looked away, suddenly loosing her appetite completely.  
  
Her friends were confused, and tried to get her to talk to them, but all she wanted was to go to bed. She waited for the feast to end and asked Hermione, who was a prefect for the password. She then hastily left the Great Hall.  
  
As she was heading out, she heard footsteps behind her. She quickened her pace, and the footsteps sped up as well. Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked around, already knowing who it was. She gazed up at Malfoy steadily. He smirked once again.  
  
Malfoy let go of her shoulder and walked around her in a slow circle. Once he was behind her, she took a hesitant step forward, praying that he wouldn't stop her. Her prayers were in vain, because she felt his cold hand grasp her wrist.  
  
Resolutely, Ginny turned around to look up at him. She felt tiny next to the much larger boy, who had to be at least a foot taller than she. The top of her head only came up to about his shoulder. She did her best to appear calm, as if this were nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Very nice, Weasley," Draco drawled softly, gesturing to her robes. "You clean up nicely, don't you?"  
  
Ginny wanted to snap at him, tell him to let her go. She had seemed to loose her voice, however. When he realized she didn't plan to respond, Draco frowned down at the girl.  
  
"What is it, Weasley? Scared?" He smirked at her.  
  
"Who wouldn't be!" Ginny found herself exclaiming. His face registered surprise, but she wasn't done. "Let me go!"  
  
Malfoy's smirk came back when he heard her panicked demand.  
  
"You are, aren't you?" He said with apparent delight. He stepped closer, still grasping her wrist. Ginny stepped back, attempting to get away. She was terrified, but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of saying so. She didn't need to say anything though-he could feel her pulse beating rapidly.  
  
Just as her back hit the wall and Ginny knew, with a sense of despair, that she was trapped, someone called her name.  
  
"Sara! I'm over here!" Ginny cried, finding her voice.  
  
Malfoy scowled down and her, then smirked again. He leaned close to her, whispering, "Don't worry, Weasley, this isn't the last you'll see of me," and was gone. When Sara and Kelli saw her, she was near tears but refused to say what it was.  
  
The two girls put comforting arms around Ginny and led her upstairs to her dorm. Ginny changed and fell into bed. She fell asleep quickly, but woke with a start in the middle of the night.  
  
She could have sworn something had touched her hair, but then she saw the window open. It had just been the wind. Ginny turned over and pulled her blankets up to her chin. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, feeling safe knowing she was in Gryffindor.  
  
The next three months went smoothly for Ginny without another incident with Malfoy. This was partially due to the fact that she never went anywhere without her friends close by, so he could never catch her alone. He seemed content to send her threatening glares from the Slytherin table.  
  
Early that December, however, Ginny was given something else to worry about. While sitting at breakfast one morning, the owl post came in as usual. To Ginny's surprise, she saw an owl land before her. She recognized it as Bill's.  
  
Ginny had written to Bill about Malfoy, telling him everything. It was he that suggested she not make herself a target, and go everywhere in a group. She was relieved that he didn't mention going to Ron. He said Malfoy was likely a bully, and that he would loose interest once he saw that she wasn't afraid. Ginny couldn't help but cower at his glares, though.  
  
The owl took off as soon as Ginny had detached the letter, and she decided to wait until later to read the letter. She'd rather do that on her own, and risk Malfoy. Her classes seemed longer than usual, and when it was time for the break, Ginny sped out to the lake to read Bill's letter. She laid down in the snow, ignoring the coldness seeping into her bones.  
  
Ginny,  
  
There's something I have to tell you. Mum doesn't want you and Ron to know, so don't tell him anything. I thought about it, though, and decided I had to tell you. As you know, Voldemort has been growing stronger ever sense your third year. I've decided to join the Order of the Phoenix, because they need able wizards. It'll be dangerous, Gin, and most people don't come out alive. I don't mean to scare you, I just want you to be prepared in case something does happen. Take care of yourself, Gin, and always remember that I love you.  
  
Be good for Dumbledore,  
  
Bill.  
  
Ginny was shivering, both from shock and the cold by the time she finished the letter. She stood and began walking back towards the castle, lost in her thoughts. She bumped right into Malfoy, but didn't realize it was him.  
  
"Excuse me," Ginny muttered in a preoccupied way and pushed right past him.  
  
Draco stared after her in bewilderment-that was the first time she hadn't frozen when he was around. In fact, he also noticed that she was also alone for once. He was about to follow her in when he remembered the shock and worry that marred her pretty face. He sighed and walked back outside, not being able to bring himself to do it.  
  
For the next month, Ginny felt as if she were lost in a dream. A bad dream, too. Every morning she borrowed Kelli's Daily Prophet and scanned the pages for any information that may tell her how Bill was, but she found none. She grew increasingly distant to her friends, but she couldn't tell them or Ron would find out.  
  
She got a few more letters from Bill, just saying he was all right, and she also got a Christmas present. He sent her a necklace with a delicate silver chain and a pretty purplish blue stone in the center. She wore it every day, feeling as if he were close to her again.  
  
Although she found no news of Bill in the newspaper, she was surprised to read the story of Lucius Malfoy's death. According to Rita Skeeter, he was killed by Aurors three days after Christmas. Ginny watched Malfoy to see if he seemed to be upset by the news. He seemed more relieved than sad, though. Ginny wondered, what kind of man could he have been if his own son doesn't mourn his death?  
  
Ginny's birthday came and went with much celebrating on the part of her friends. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had even pitched in to give her a gift- a fitted, cream colored sweater that Ginny was sure Hermione picked out. Ginny was not into the party, however, and went to bed a full hour early on her birthday. She hadn't gotten so much as an owl from Bill.  
  
Two weeks later she found out why. She was sitting at breakfast when once more the Owl Post came. Errol dropped before her, bearing a letter addressed to her. The new family owl landed before Ron, and Ginny curiously pulled the letter off Errol, who flew off to the Owlrey. Again Ginny waited to read the letter until she was alone.  
  
She went out to the lake again, to the same spot she had gone to before. She noticed that her Mum's hand seemed to be shaking when she addressed the letter to her. In a panic, Ginny tore the envelope open, fearing the worst.  
  
Ginny,  
  
I should have told you this long before, but your brother, Bill, joined the Order of the Phoenix a few months ago. He had been sending me weekly owls, but I haven't received one sense Christmas. Just the other day, I received a letter from Bill's commanding officer informing me that he was missing in action. They are still searching for him, but they fear he is gone. I'm sorry, Ginny. I know how close you two were. Remember the good times with him, and know that we all love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum  
  
Ginny's hands were shaking badly. She felt the tears brimming in her eyes, but they didn't fall. She stood numbly and walked into the school, right past Kelli and Sara. Her friends looked at her in confusion before following.  
  
Ginny didn't know what she wanted, but she knew she didn't want to see her friend's sympathetic faces. She knew they were right behind her, so she sped up. She heard them calling after her and turned down a few deserted hallways. In no time, she was hopelessly lost, but she didn't care about that. She just wanted to get away.  
  
She came to a hallway that had only one door in it, and came to a dead end. She heard Kelli and Sara right behind her, so she took her chances and opened the door. Her friends must have guessed where she had gone, because they tried opening the door. Ginny pushed back, knowing she was being childish, but not caring much. She also knew she was fighting a loosing battle.  
  
Draco Malfoy had been doing homework at his desk in his private room when he heard his door open and close. He looked up and was about to snap at the person when he saw the Weasley girl. He heard her friends on the other side of the door, and noticed that she seemed to be avoiding them.  
  
Sighing at the interruption, he stood and walked to the door, picking up his key. He stopped to listen for a moment.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, what is it?" Came a voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Ginny, come on let us in," Said another.  
  
Draco then reached forward and pushed the redhead gently behind him, so she was hidden from sight. She seemed to have frozen in fear once more when she saw him, but didn't say a word. He then pulled the door open and glared at the two.  
  
"There is a Repelling Charm on this door for a reason," He snarled. The two stepped back staring at him. They looked at one another nervously.  
  
"Is.is Ginny in there?" Asked one of the girls suspiciously.  
  
"Ginny? Who, that Weasley? Why would she be here? Go away-I'm trying to work," Draco snapped before closing the door in their faces. He then locked it and put the key in his pocket. Draco waited until he heard the girl's footsteps fade away before he chanced a look at Ginny.  
  
Draco studied her closely, noticing that her eyes were full of unshed tears. Her cheeks were bright red, and he assumed she had just come in from the lake because she was wearing her cloak. She was clutching a letter in her hand, and staring up at him as if unsure of herself.  
  
"Well, Weasley, are you going to tell me what has you running from your friends and on the verge of tears, or am I supposed to guess?" Draco asked after a moment.  
  
Ginny bit her lip, looking around the room. She finally looked back at him and said "no" rather defiantly. She then gathered her courage and swept past him, reaching for the door. She turned the handle and..it wouldn't turn. He had locked her in with him! Ginny felt a fresh wave of tears come, as much from her sadness as fear of being stuck in a room with her mortal enemy.  
  
Behind her she heard Malfoy laugh softly, and wiped at her tears angrily. She wouldn't let him see her cry, she refused! She whirled around and glared at Malfoy. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Unlock the door, Malfoy," Ginny demanded. His harsh, grey eyes narrowed dangerously, and he stalked forward slowly. Ginny backed up, and cursed softly when she felt her back hit the wall. Draco stopped when they were only inches apart and stared down at the smaller girl.  
  
".please?" Ginny amended timidly. She felt a solitary tear trail down her face and lifted her hand to brush it off. Draco grabbed her hand, hoping to find the letter. It was empty. As if sensing what he was after, Ginny hastily stuffed the letter in the back pocket of the jeans she was wearing.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ginny gently pulled her hand away from him and slid away from him. She could feel his eyes follow her as she walked. Finally she spun around to stare at him.  
  
"All right, Malfoy," Ginny began nervously. "You're not going to let me go. I'm sorry I burst into your room, I didn't know..what do you want?"  
  
"Give me the letter," Draco said, walking forward again. When she shook her head no he added, "I'll take it if I have to."  
  
"No you wont," Ginny said, lifting her chin. Her superior look faltered when she saw him smirk and move close again. Again, Ginny backed away. Again her back hit something solid, this time his bedpost. Draco's smirk widened, as he stopped before her.  
  
"I'll give you one more chance. Give me the letter, Virginia," Draco breathed softly. He hoped that the use of her first name would make a difference, but she simply shook her head.  
  
"It's mine. It's not your business, Draco. Let me go," Ginny replied, surprised at her own daring. In reply, Draco closed the distance between them in one stride. Ginny gasped as he ran his hand up her spine, pressing her gently against him.  
  
Draco was as surprised as Ginny at what he was doing, but seemed unable to stop. Her scent of roses, vanilla, and cinnamon was unique and intoxicating. He felt her shiver slightly as one of his arms wrapped around her waist. With his other hand, he reached back and retrieved the letter.  
  
With his arm still around her waist, Ginny heard him reading the letter softly to himself. Hearing it again caused tears to spill over and she leaned her head on his shoulder in defeat. Draco shifted so that he was leaning against the bedpost and rested his chin on her head as he continued to read.  
  
When he finished, she was shaking with her quiet sobs. Draco let the letter flutter to the ground and wrapped both of his arms around the small girl, still not sure why he even cared. He rubbed Ginny's back soothingly and her tears finally subsided.  
  
After her final tears drifted away, Ginny kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see his smirk, she didn't want to think about who was holding her. All Ginny wanted was to feel safe and secure, and she felt that here in Draco's arms. She slipped her arms around his waist slowly, feeling tired.  
  
After a moment Draco spoke softly to her.  
  
"Virginia?"  
  
"Y-yes?" Se replied, her voice muffled in his robe. He was using her first name, that had to be a good sign.  
  
"Bill.he was the one you were with in Diagon Alley?" He questioned gently. Her arms tightened around him and she nodded, tears filling her eyes again. Ginny wished Draco wouldn't question her, but he didn't stop.  
  
"You two were close, weren't you?"  
  
Ginny finally looked up, expecting a smirk, but he wasn't smirking. He was frowning slightly, his eyebrows knit together in what she thought looked like concern. Again, she only nodded.  
  
"I.I'm really sorry for bothering you, Draco," Ginny said after a while, beginning to pull away. Her head was spinning and she was confused, and being close to him was adding to her confusion. What happened to the cruel person she knew?  
  
Draco's frown deepened as she began to pull away from him, and he pulled her back to him roughly. At this Ginny's eyes widened in fright, staring up at him.  
  
"You.you know now, Malfoy," Ginny said softly, "won't you let me go now?"  
  
"No," Draco growled softly. He placed his hands on her hips and gently pushed her so that she fell on his bed. Ginny was really terrified now. What is he doing? She thought trying to squirm away from him.  
  
Draco placed an arm across her shoulders, holding her in place gently. One hand reached above her and she tried to kick him, but he dodged her easily. After a moment of struggling, Ginny found that she was unable to move under his weight. She waited, holding her breath in fear.  
  
Draco pushed himself up slightly so he could see her face. Her brown eyes were large and fearful. He knew how terrified she was, but couldn't resist pressing his cheek to hers. Ginny squirmed a bit, trying to escape once more.  
  
"Shh, girl, shh," He murmured in her ear soothingly. After a moment he pulled back to look into her eyes once more. He released her hands, which he had been holding above her head, slowly. She still looked troubled, but she also seemed to have been calmed a bit.  
  
"Wha-what do you want?" Ginny asked shakily. Draco grinned at her.  
  
"Go to sleep," He replied.  
  
"What?" She asked, her eyes wide in surprise.  
  
Draco rolled off her after a moment. He sat up next to her, but placed a hand on her shoulder when she tried to sit as well. Ginny froze and then fell back against the pillows, still watching him warily. He reached over and turned the other side of the bed down, then motioned for her to climb in. Ginny did so obediently and bewilderedly.  
  
Draco smiled and her innocent obedience and pulled the covers securely to her chin. She was still watching him in confusion and looking closer he could see the traces of her tears on her face. He gently wiped them away as he explained.  
  
"You're exhausted, Virginia. I'm not letting you go anywhere today. Just sleep," He commanded. After a moment Ginny nodded slowly and then flipped over on her stomach cradling her head in her arms. Draco sat by her side, stroking her hair, until she was asleep.  
  
When Ginny woke, she was confused. She didn't know why her bed smelled like spices instead of the roses she hung on her bedposts. She didn't understand why her head ached so much. Most of all, she didn't understand why Draco Malfoy was sitting at a desk in her room.  
  
Ginny sat up quickly. Too quickly. She put a hand to her head and groaned softly.  
  
"You're up," Draco said from his desk, not turning around. Ginny looked over at him, and he finally turned around. His stormy eyes bored into her, making her feel as if he could read her thoughts. He stood and slowly walked to her side so he wouldn't alarm her.  
  
After a moment, Ginny remembered why she was here. Draco saw her eyes cloud over and knew what she was thinking. Impulsively, he cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face to look at him. After a moment, Ginny leaned forward and threw her arms around Draco.  
  
"It's not fair," Ginny whispered into his neck. Draco tangled one hand into Ginny's curls and crushed her to him with the other. She didn't cry, but felt as if her heart were being slowly torn out.  
  
"I know, luv, I know," He murmured. He finally pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes.  
  
"He wrote me, you know," Draco said suddenly.  
  
"Who?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Your brother," Draco said with a small smirk. "Told me to either leave you alone or get it over with and kiss you."  
  
"Sounds like Bill," Ginny said with a soft laugh. "When?"  
  
"After I stopped you after the Opening Feast," Draco responded.  
  
"Oh," was all Ginny could think to say.  
  
"You must be hungry," he stated after a minute.  
  
"Not really," Ginny responded.  
  
"Too bad. You're eating," Draco informed her sternly. Ginny set her mouth in a stubborn line. He glared at her, and a day ago she would have cowered. Now she simply glared back.  
  
"I liked you better when you were scared witless around me," Draco said more to himself.  
  
"Fine. Let's go to the Great Hall then," Ginny said, starting to stand up. Only to be pushed back down. She glared at Draco. "I thought you wanted me to eat."  
  
"I told you, you're not leaving this room until tomorrow. I got food from the kitchen," Draco stated, pointing to a tray beside her bed. Ginny sighed. She almost found herself wishing Harry, Ron, and Hermione were here.  
  
"Don't make me force feed you," Draco warned. Ginny was about to laugh when she saw he was serious.  
  
"You wouldn't," She shot at him.  
  
"Haven't I heard that before?" Draco asked with a smirk. He then placed the tray before Ginny. She glowered at him as she picked up a sandwich. He just laughed.  
  
"What?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"You glaring. It's about as intimidating as a kitten," Draco said between sniggers.  
  
Ginny scowled and turned away from him. When he was satisfied that she had eaten enough, Ginny felt spent again. Her head was still pounding mercilessly.  
  
"Do you have any painkillers?" She asked after a minute. Draco looked up from where he was clearing away the tray.  
  
"No, but I brought some pajamas for you and your toothbrush. Go get ready for bed. You'll feel better in the morning," Draco instructed, pointing to a door Ginny hadn't noticed. She opened it and saw a bathroom. Closing the door, she saw her white pajamas folded neatly on the sink. She didn't consider how he had gotten them.  
  
Ginny washed her face and any tearstains that remained. She brushed her teeth then looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red, but not puffy. Her hair was smoothed out from Draco running his hands through it. Turning away from the mirror, Ginny walked back into his room.  
  
Draco looked her over appreciatively, and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Well.climb in. I have to wash up quick," Draco said and then disappeared behind the door. Ginny laid down and pulled the covers to her shoulders and closed her eyes. She heard him come out about ten minutes later.  
  
Ginny started slightly when he slid in next to her. She turned around to glare at him accusingly. He simply laughed again. This made her glower even more, and he had to burry his face in a pillow to bring himself back under control.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I told you," Draco said while looking at her, his face pink from laughing, "that you can't glare. It's just cute, not intimidating." He reached over and ruffled her hair. Ginny settled for frowning at him.  
  
"What?" He asked finally.  
  
"Forget it. Give me a blanket, I'll sleep on the ground," Ginny said, starting to get up. Draco simple grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down, ignoring her protests.  
  
"Honestly, Virginia, I'm not going to attack you while you're asleep. Just go to bed, will you?" Draco said sleepily. Ginny sighed and settled herself down. She was almost asleep when she noticed he still had his arm around her waist.  
  
"Draco."Ginny began.  
  
"Hmm?" He muttered, half asleep.  
  
"Let me go," Ginny commanded. In response, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. When she looked over her shoulder to glare at him, he leaned over her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, Ginia," Draco said. Ginny stiffened, and Draco sighed, "What is it now?"  
  
"Don't.call...me.that." Ginny strained.  
  
"Bill called you Ginia?" Draco asked softly. Ginny nodded, feeling a new flood of tears well up. When she sniffled, Draco swore quietly and turned her around. He wrapped her into his arms and let her cry herself to sleep. Draco fell asleep to the rhythm of Ginny's breathing.  
  
The next morning Draco woke Ginny up. He let her shower and get dressed before he did. When she was done he walked into his bathroom and took his time. He expected her to be gone by the time he was done, anyways. I'm sure she's had enough of me for a lifetime, Draco thought to himself. When he opened the door, she was sitting on his neatly made bed.  
  
"You're still here," Draco said in surprise.  
  
"Yes, well the door's still locked," Ginny said flushing. Draco chuckled softly as he finished fastening his robe.  
  
"That's convenient," Draco smirked. He walked to her and took her hands in his, pulling her up. "Well, I think it's time to take your brother's advice."  
  
Ginny lowered her eyes. He's going to leave me alone now? She thought with disappointment. She was surprised that it hurt to think about. After all, he was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley. What did she expect?  
  
"Oh," Ginny said softly. Then she added, "Well.then.I suppose I'll see you around."  
  
She started to pull away from him, but he had her hands in a death vise. He was chuckling softly as he pulled her back towards him. After a moment, he lifted her chin with a finger.  
  
"Not that advice," Draco whispered, staring into her eyes. Her face was confused, so he flicked his gaze from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes. He smirked at the shock that had replaced her confusion.  
  
Draco leaned towards Ginny slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted. Even if she had wanted to, though, she wouldn't have been able to. She was frozen with surprise. His left hand came up to cup her cheek gently.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and looked up at him, his face not even an inch from hers. He was gazing at her, as if waiting for permission. After a moment, she tilted her face towards his and closed her eyes. That was all the encouragement Draco needed.  
  
Draco captured her lips gently, his arms sliding around her waist to pull her closer. Ginny responded timidly, leaning closer as she returned his kiss. Draco deepened the kiss and tangled a hand in her hair.  
  
When they broke apart, Draco's heart was beating painfully, watching for her reaction. Finally, Ginny broke into the first smile she had smiled sense she had gotten the letter yesterday. She buried her face in his robes, feeling shy suddenly. Draco laughed and kissed her hair.  
  
"I should have done that a long time ago," he muttered to her, and she flushed. Finally he stepped back, looking down at her.  
  
"Why don't we go get some breakfast?" Draco asked.  
  
"All right," Ginny agreed, and allowed him to lead her from the room. Suddenly, she stopped. "Draco! Won't you be in trouble for keeping me here?"  
  
Draco smiled at her worried face and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"No. I told Dumbledore you were with me," Draco answered.  
  
"When?" Ginny asked.  
  
"While you were sleeping the first time. When I got food. Didn't you wonder how I got your things for you?" Draco replied carelessly.  
  
"Not really," Ginny replied. Draco rolled his eyes. When the reached the Great Hall, Ginny expected Draco to release her but she didn't. Almost immediately, Ron, Harry and Hermione swooped down on her.  
  
"Ginny! Where were you! Did you hear?" Ron exclaimed. He pulled Ginny roughly into his embrace, away from Draco. In fact, Ron hadn't seemed to notice Draco at all. Ginny gave Ron a quick hug before stepping away. She felt Draco move a bit closer to her.  
  
"Yes, Ron, I heard," Ginny said softly.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron questioned again. He suddenly noticed Draco and glared.  
  
"What do you think, Weasley?" Draco sneered. He couldn't resist the evil urges to taunt the youngest Weasley boy when given the chance. Hermione glared at him, and he found her much more intimidating than Ginny. Harry went for his wand.  
  
"Want me to get rid of him, Ginny?" Harry asked protectively.  
  
"Not really," Ginny said with a sweet smile. This took Harry, Ron, and Hermione aback. Hermione was looking from Draco to Ginny. Harry looked confused. Ron looked incredulous. Draco smirked and put his hand on the small of Ginny's back.  
  
Hermione saw the protective gesture from the Slytherin and smiled a bit at Ginny. Hermione reached out and pulled Ron and Harry back to the Gryffindor table by the back of their robes. Ginny sighed gratefully before turning back to Draco.  
  
"I'd ask you to eat with me, but Pansy would sit on you," Draco said. "And I was serious when I said you could be mistaken for a fourth year. She'd crush you."  
  
Ginny laughed softly, shaking her head. Some things would never change. Such as Draco's biting sense of humor. As well as his rivalry with Harry and Ron. Draco pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her face up to look at him. His eyes were serious once again.  
  
"You're all right now, mostly because I surprised you out of your sadness. It won't last, luv. It'll hurt again soon. You know where to come if you need me," Draco told her. She nodded and he kissed her cheek. As he walked past her, he whispered, "I'll be seeing you again, Virginia." Ginny grinned at the reference.  
  
Ginny sat between Kelli and Sara. They stared at her for a moment.  
  
"You're dating Malfoy?" Kelli asked in surprise.  
  
"Ginny, I know you're in shock, but you two didn't-" Sara began.  
  
"-no! Draco wouldn't take advantage of me like that, girls," Ginny said softly, looking at him. He met her gaze and smiled.  
  
After a moment she turned back to them. She knew they were waiting for an explanation. She told them the whole story, and they were a wonderful audience. They smiled at the right times, were serious at the right times, and were supportive the whole time.  
  
When Ginny finished her story, Sara said with a smirk, "So you did sleep with him."  
  
Ginny blushed furiously and shook her head vigorously. Kelli smacked Sara hard. Sara simply snickered. Then they all became serious.  
  
"So Bill.he's.." Kelli said softly. Ginny took a deep breath and nodded. Looking up, she saw that Draco was watching her closely. She was sure he would jump up from his table if she started crying, so she simply offered him a shaky smile which he returned.  
  
The rest of the year went nearly without a hitch. A few days Ginny found herself sitting at her desk and was halfway done with a letter to Bill when she realized he wouldn't reply. By the time she reached Draco's room, she would have already be dissolved in tears.  
  
He would silently hold her, and a few times he kissed her tears away. Then he would walk her back to Gryffindor Tower and hand her over to Hermione, who he seemed to gain a new respect for. When Hermione asked him about this, he simply stated that his father no longer had influence on him and walked away swiftly.  
  
One day, Ginny and Draco were both called into Dumbledore's office. They were both bewildered about this, because both of their marks were excellent and Draco had even stopped tormenting other students, with the exception of Ron. Draco had waited outside the doors and walked in with his arm around Ginny protectively.  
  
When they reached the office, a tall redhead was standing there. Ginny slumped against Draco, feeling weak. She felt her bottom lip begin to tremble.  
  
"Bill?" Ginny whispered.  
  
Draco pushed Ginny into her older brother's arms, and she broke down in tears.  
  
"Come now, luv, what's this?" Bill asked tenderly, smiling down at his sister.  
  
"I thought you were.were."  
  
"I know, luv, I know," Bill replied. His eyes were now on Draco. After a while, he broke into a grin. "So you took my advice, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smirked, looking at Ginny and nodding. Dumbledore excused Draco and Ginny from the rest of their classes. The three walked down to the lake together. When Ginny asked why Ron wasn't here, Bill stated that he wanted to see Ginny alone first.  
  
"Where were you, Bill?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I was captured for a while. Even the Death Eaters have traitors, though. The one guarding me had me give him faux information. He then waited for an opportune time to let me go, making it look as if I escaped. I'm staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the school term."  
  
Once people got used to the idea of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being romantically involved, they also began to accept that a Malfoy and a Weasley were together. Ginny, under the instruction of Bill, finally wrote to her mum about her boyfriend.  
  
Hoping to ease the shock, Ginny included the basics of the story of how Draco had comforted her when they had thought Bill was dead. It worked, because Molly Weasley insisted that Draco and Draco's mother Narcissa Malfoy spend a week at the Burrow. Ron glowered when he heard, and Draco smirked insolently.  
  
Draco's mother seemed rather pleased with the pairing as well. In the last week of school, his Eagle owl arrived with his usual supply of sweets as long as a note from his mother.  
  
Draco,  
  
I just finished writing a letter to Molly Weasley, accepting her invitation. I do hope you haven't been a negative influence on Virginia. I remember her from.what was it, three years ago? She was in the Top Box at the World Cup with us, was she not? I expect to find her the same, sweet girl as before. I shall deal with you, be it ever so severely, if you hurt that precious child. Even if you are my son. Good luck on your exams, dear.  
  
Love,  
  
Mother  
  
Draco grinned slightly as he folded up the parchment.  
  
"Don't worry, Mother," Draco said softly. "She's still the sweet, little girl."  
  
"What was that, Draco dear?" Ginny asked from behind him. Draco turned, smiled at her and stood. They walked out of the Great Hall, hand in hand.  
  
"Nothing, luv. My mother wrote, she'd be delighted to come see you this summer."  
  
Ginny squealed with delight and threw her arms around Draco's neck. Draco laughed and spun her around before kissing her.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this! I actually wrote it based on a dream I had the other night. I have weird dreams, don't I? Anways, thanks for reading, now be a doll and review, won't you? 


End file.
